


Revelación

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hurt Sean, M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform, Pov Sean, Reconciliation Sex, Relationship Discussions, Sean Renard whump, Sin beta, Soulmates, Top Nick, Worried Nick, bond, protection Nick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au: Sean y Nick han sido pareja durante meses, cuando Nick Descubre que Sean es un Zauberbiest y fue el responsable de la muerte de su tía como reaccionara, sera su amor mas fuerte o se  separaran para siempre mal resumen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Es mi primer Sean/Nick espero que les guste, lamento las faltas de ortografias y gramaticales no tengo Beta.
> 
> También lamento que me haya salido occ los personajes.

Revelación

Es increíble que yo Sean Renard acabara enamorado de Nick Burkhardt, del Grimm que todos los Wesen temen, yo sabía que estaba mal, ya que el siendo un Grimm y yo un Zauberbiest, bueno soy un híbrido, mitad Zauberbiest y mitad humano, Nick no lo sabe ni lo sabrá nunca, hemos estado saliendo durante seis meses de conocernos, a pesar que Nick sabe que yo sé que él es un Grimm, yo no le haya confesado que soy un Wesen capaz me mataría o algo peor me dejaría, yo no soportaría eso que me dejara por ser un Zauberbiest, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

Las ventajas que tenemos, fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad y durabilidad y resistencia y las desventajas son que si un Zauberbiest se enamora y si la otra pareja lo deja, sus poderes se debilitan y lo único que desean es la muerte, porque una vez que se unen, tiene un lazo que dura para toda la vida, y cuando un lazo de unión se rompe es dejarte vulnerable e indefenso que solo anhelan es morir al saber que no es amado por su alma gemela, como Nick es mi alma gemela y nuestro lazo se enlazo cuando él me hizo el amor, también eso es como como una desventaja ya que nosotros somos los sumisos de la relación y una de esas te puedes quedar embarazados, es como los apareamientos de los Blutbad, solo que tenemos un hijo en un embarazo, no como Blutbad, que pueden tener entre tres o cuatro a la vez.

Pero como estaba diciendo, Nick es mi alma gemela, y si de repente él quiere romper el enlace, yo me debilito tanto que no me podría defenderme de algún Wesen y podría estar en grave peligro cayendo en manos equivocadas también, porque soy un príncipe de la realeza y tampoco Nick sabia eso, el solo piensa que soy el capitán de la policía, no le he dicho de mi verdadero origen de príncipe para no ponerlo en peligro, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabrá, pero por mientras ocultare mi mayor secreto.

Ahora me encontraba en el baño, observándome en el espejo mi cara desfigurada de Zauberbiest por ser un Híbrido no soy completamente un Zauberbiest, por eso no me convierto por completo, aunque tengo las habilidades de un Zauberbiest normal.  
Si, Nick me viera como mi verdadera forma, sé que me odiaría y más si se entera que yo mande a matar a su tía, pero lo hice para que no corriera peligro mi vida, sé que Nick jamás me lo perdonaría.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viendo mi reflejo que no escuche que pasos venia de prisa hasta la habitación, me transformo de nuevo, en mi apariencia normal, para aparecer afuera del baño y recibir a mi Grimm con una sonrisa en mi rostro, qué se esfumo cuando veo a Nick enojadísimo.  
Cuando salgo de la habitación, miro a Nick que entro como si un Königschlange lo hubiera perseguido, me miro furioso y yo de repente comenzaba de tener miedo por su mirada, yo trato de controlarme para no transformarme por su expresión.

\- ¿Qué sucede Nick? - pregunte controlando mi voz que no sonara rota, tenía un mal presentimiento lo que podía venir en esta conversación.

\- Eso quisiera saber para cuando me dirás que tú mandaste a matar a mi tía y de que eres un Zauberbiest – respondió gritando, yo solo trago saliva de miedo este momento había llegado por fin Nick ya sabia quien era yo en realidad.

\- Nick no es lo que usted piensa – trago saliva y luchando para que no salga mi Woge.

\- Ah no, Adalind me contó todo sobre ti, que eres un príncipe de la realeza, un Wesen y que mandaste a matar a mi tía para que no te matará eres un maldito cobarde Sean Renard, no puedo creer que me enamore del asesino de mi tía – me siguió gritando y sentía que mi corazón comenzará a quebrantarse por sus palabras.

\- Por favor Nick déjame explicar – dije con voz rota pero miraba que Nick me seguía mirándome con ira en su rostro y controlándose para no venir a mi y matarme.

\- No, hay nada que explicar, no quiero saber nunca más de ti, tu jamás me amaste me querías a mí, para controlarme por ser un Grimm - me gritó yo solo siento que pronto soltare el llanto.

\- Eso no es cierto Nick, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez, yo en aquel entonces no sabía que eras un Grimm nunca te dañaría a ti Nicholas – conteste moviéndome frenéticamente y alterado no tardaría mucho en transformarme.

\- Claro pero a mi tía sí, no es así Sean pensé que tú serias diferente pero no es así, eres un monstro y tienes suerte que no voy a matarte con la condición que te vayas de mi vida para siempre y no te vuelva a ver nunca, solo en el trabajo señor – siguió gritándome y entonces sentí como se rompía el enlace con Nick y dolía, me lastimaba mucho, más aquella vez que estuve a borde de la muerte en ese disparo que recibí ya no iba aguantar más tenía que salir de aquí y estar solo para sufrir que no merezco vivir y se amado por Nick.

\- Como tú quieras espero que pienses mejor las cosas Nick, yo te amo tanto como no tienes idea– dije ya saliendo mis lágrimas de los ojos que Nick ignora por completo y tiene los brazos cruzados.

\- Pues no me interesa, tú lo que hiciste fue peor, a parte de mi tía me ocultaste que eres un Zauberbiest y eres un príncipe no puedo con esto Capitán – dijo no cambiando su voz.

\- Lo siento si no lo dije fue por qué tenía miedo que me rechazaras como soy y no te dije que era un príncipe fue porque no quería ponerte en peligro, no sabes qué hay personas que piensan hacerme daño todo el tiempo por ser un príncipe – confesé dando mis ojos dorados de mi transformación ya que estaba comenzando a perder el control sobre mí mismo.

\- Pues no me importa ya todo esto se acabó Sean Renard ya no te quiero volverte a ver así que largo de aquí, nada más nos veremos en el trabajo, te odio – gritó con fuerza yo solo me estremezco y siento que mi corazón se rompió por esa última palabra.

\- Como quieras, Nick, yo siempre te voy amar pase lo que pase te perdonare – eso último lo dije en tono de despedida ya que ahora ya no tenía vida en mí, poco a poco se iba mi voluntad de vivir, con esas últimas palabras salí corriendo del cuarto ni volteando a ver su mirada de odio que me dirigió.

No sé cómo fue que corrí a muy larga distancia quizás sobre mi súper velocidad de Zauberbiest y aparte de que cuando salí de la casa me convertí en aquella cosa que Nick odia con toda su alma.

Ahora me encontraba en un callejón oscuro a varios kilómetros de la casa que antes compartíamos Nick y yo, ahora no me quedaba nadie, mi hija que me quito Adalind y ahora Nick el amor de mi vida no podía creer que ahora estaba solo de nuevo, quizás me lo merezco por todo lo que hice en el pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

No sé cuánto estuve aquí llorando por la pérdida de mi Grimm que no escuche que pasos venían, tuve que hacerme valiente y sacar mi Woge y transformarme de nuevo a ver la amenaza que venía a mí.

\- Vaya, vaya hermanito pero que agradable verte aquí solo y tú Grimm – Eric lo escupió burlonamente y veo que había doce Zauberbiest acompañándolo ya que el era el príncipe legítimo y yo un bastardo por qué era el medio hermano de Eric.

\- Eso no te interesa Eric que estás haciendo aquí en Portland – dije sin dejar el Woge tenía el presentimiento que Eric no vino aquí para hablar conmigo amistosamente.

\- Para verte hermanito para que más estoy aquí Sean – dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente y yo sentí escalofríos por su sonrisa tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Pues ya me viste ahora te puedes ir – conteste y yo ya me iba a irme a mi departamento, pero una mano me agarro bruscamente haciendo sacar toda mi ira de Woge y mirar que fue Eric convertido en Zauberbiest.

\- Yo no lo creo Sean, te necesito para que el Grimm venga y que mejor que tú para atráelo – dijo y eso hizo que me enojara y comenzará a pelear con el.

Comenzamos dándonos de golpes y patadas los otros Zauberbiest solo observaban ya que conociendo nuestros linajes e interrumpir una pelea de dos príncipes no era una buena idea.

Eric era demasiado poderoso y rápido para mí quizás por qué el es un verdadero Zauberbiest, yo un híbrido y aparte no dejaba de pensar en Nick en mi alma gemela que rompió los enlaces de nuestra unión y me hacía más débil, y eso me distraigo lo suficiente antes que Eric me lanzo hasta una pared con una fuerza que hizo que viera estrellas y volviera a mi estado humano desorientado y indefenso.

\- Vaya al parecer eres un debilucho que no mereces tener el título del príncipe bastardo – se rió y veo como dos Zauberbiest se acercaban con grilletes en sus manos – Ya saben qué hacer Muchachos, Sean para la próxima vez que me desafíes no pienses en tu Grimm ya viste las consecuencias por pensar en tu Grimm hermanito – contesto riéndose de mí y fue subiendo al auto, mientras que los demás se subían dejando a estos Zauberbiest que comenzaron a encadenarme con los grilletes poniendo mis manos enfrente y mis tobillos fueron igual encadenados, para después me ponen una mordaza de cinta adhesiva gris alrededor de toda mi boca para así callarme, dejándome vulnerable y indefenso más de lo que ya estoy, no lucho como ellos me alzan en uno de sus hombros y me ponen en la cajuela, viéndolos con una mirada de derrotado antes de cerrar la cajuela.

Entonces comienzan arrancar y yo solo comienzo a llorar, lo único que me faltaba que fuera prisionero de mi medio hermano, solo para atraer a Nick a una trampa, sé que Nick jamás me rescatara después de nuestra discusión y de que el me odia más, eso hace que se me rompa el corazón a pensar en esa horrible pelea ahora si no voy a continúa viviendo, tan casando estoy que lo último que pienso antes de caer dormido es ver a Nick una última vez.


	3. Chapter 3

No sé cuánto me dormí hasta que desperté sentado en una silla atado con cadenas en el torso y en mis piernas, todavía tenía los grilletes en mis muñecas y mis tobillos y observó como Eric me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vaya con que ya despertó la bella durmiente – dijo burlonamente.

\- Mmmmphhhh- trate de hablar, pero todavía tenía la mordaza en mis labios que hizo a Eric observándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción a verme a su merced. 

\- Que dices no te oigo hermanito – se rió de mí, yo solo volteo para no verlo y gimiendo en mi mordaza – oh no Sean, me vas a mirar cuando te hablo – dijo y entonces chasqueo los dedos y las mismas personas que me ataron trajeron una cadena de cuello y me la pusieron para después conectarla en la pared y así no tuviera oportunidad de mover mi cabeza y estaba observado directamente a Eric.

\- Listo así está mejor no te parece Sean, así me vas a poder ver y no huir tu mirada de mi hermosa presencia - río yo solo gruño tratando de pelear con mis ataduras sin éxito, además no tenía fuerzas de nada por las palabras hirientes que me dijo Nick, cada vez mi energía se estaba agotando a no ser tocado y amado por mi Grimm y al parecer Eric lo adivino ya que me sonrió maliciosamente y eso hizo que lo mirara con miedo por su expresión.

\- Oh veo qué hay problemas en el paraíso no es así Sean – siguió riéndose y tocaba mi mejilla con brusquedad yo inútilmente comienzo a llorar vulnerable y eso hace feliz a mi medio hermano. 

\- Mmmphhhh – trate decir que no era cierto que Nick me amara, aunque me mentía a mí mismo, pero él seguía burlándose de mí y más por verme así tan roto.

\- Al parecer tu Grimm no sabía su enlace de amor contigo, cuando te hizo suyo no es así, ahora estás débil, debilitado y deseas morir no es verdad Sean – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Mmmphhh – decía que si ya no lo podía negar me sentía muy mal y triste por mi separación con Nick, además que él no sabía nuestro enlace de unión y lo mucho que eso me puede herir hasta matarme.

\- Pobre de mi hermanito espero que te guste tu estancia aquí eso si tú Grimm viene a rescatarte – se rió saliendo de la habitación que me tenía encadenado, seguido por sus guaruras dejándome en la soledad.

Sigo sin poder creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, mi medio hermano me secuestró para que Nick viniera a rescatarme, no lo creía, nunca pensé que mi propio hermano me pudiera hacer eso, pero veo que me equivoque, ahora solo queda esperar aquí por mi muerte, ya que Nick jamás me rescatara, después de todo, yo fui el que mando a matar a su tía y no le dije sobre mis orígenes solo espero que esta unión me mate rápido a no estar a lado de mi compañero.

No sé cuánto comencé a empezarme a sentirme tan mal tenía mucho frío y calor a la vez, ni que decir de hambre y sed que no me han traído nada para comer, Eric no ha venido a verme durante dos días que me secuestró y de que Nick no ha venido a rescatarme lo sabia, el me odia y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y debo de suponer que mis ojos están muy rojos por tanto llorar por Nick, me he tratado de transformarme para liberarme pero me siento muy débil para mi Woge, además que estoy agotado y muy cansado, veo que puntos negros oscurece mi visión y lo último que escucho antes de desmayarme es un grito gritando mi nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Despierto sobresaltado por unos ruidos como si se rompiera una ventana lo primero que veo es a Eric peleando con Nick y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe a saber que Nick ha venido a rescatarme, siento como mi corazón comienza a repararse por verlo aquí y tratando de salvarme observó que su mirada es de furia para mi hermano que solo sonríe malicioso, antes de renovar la pelea, hasta entonces escucho otra lucha y miro que están también Monroe y Rosalee luchando con otros Zauberbiest y entonces vi que Nick trajo compañía para salvarme, pero por qué, lo último que me contesto es que no quería volverme a ver, que fue lo qué cambio esa decisión, no se pero yo sentía un gran calor en mi interior que quizás Nick pueda perdonarme y volver a estar juntos, que él todavía me ama.

Sigo mirando esa desastrosa pelea entre Nick y Eric yo estoy comenzando a preocuparme a ver cómo Eric lo lanza hacia la pared en un golpe, que seguro Nick le dolerá mañana, pero veo que no se rinde y se vuelve hacia mi hermano, volteo a ver y ya Monroe y Rosalee se deshicieron de los Zauberbiest solo dejando a Nick y mi medio hermano peleando.

\- Que sucede Grimm no eres capaz de salvarlo, no has hecho nada por salvarlo qué vergüenza de compañero que Sean te haya elegido por su compañero de vida – grito, yo me quedo en piedra por lo que dijo pero veo que Nick no se veía sorprendido por la revelación que Eric le dio.

\- Ya veras lo qué pasa cuando te metes lo que es mío sobre todo con mi novio – eso último me dejo en shock ya que el me había cortado después de que el ya no quería saber más de mi, me siento débil ya no sabia si es por el enlace o que no he comido en dos días mis párpados otra vez se cierran y me desmayo.

Oscuridad todo lo que veía era negro a mi alrededor, quizás ahora estaba muerto después de todo, Nick no me haya rescatado y todo lo que fue una ilusión, siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos.


	5. Chapter 5

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo en esta oscuridad lamentando el daño que le causó a Nick, comenzando por su tía que la mande a matar y luego a Juliette que no me sentí como una mano ponía algo húmedo y eso hace que suspire de alivio y con eso abro los ojos.

Miro desorientado al principio, me siento muy mareado siento una mano agarrando con suavidad mi cuello antes de que me dé algo de beber, para luego volverme a recostarme en la almohada y ver que me dio de tomar Nick mirándome muy preocupado, yo me quedo sorprendido y aterrado, entonces no fue un sueño, de verdad Nick me salvó de mi medio hermano y hasta ahora me observé que en mis muñecas hay vendajes que sin duda Nick me curo mis heridas, ¿pero por qué si lo último que me dijo es que no me quisiera volver a ver ?.

\- Oh, Sean, qué bien que ya despertaste tremendo susto que me mentiste por un momento, pensé que te perdería para siempre - dijo mirándome muy angustiado y yo no lo entendí, quiso romper conmigo, todavía están muy unidos.

\- ¿Que Paso? Y como es que ya me hablas de nuevo no dijiste que ya no querías saber de mí sobre lo que pasó de tu tía - contesto dolido y miro como ahora Nick me miraba muy arrepentido y agarro mi mano con suavidad.

\- Pues Eric te secuestro y te tuve captivo tres días, lo supe cuando me enviaste un video que estabas golpeado, atado y amordazado, y yo no te podía dejar así y más por qué eres mi alma gemela, mi compañero de vida - paro tantito para ver mi mirada asustada al ver que ya sabia este secreto y como si Nick me leyera la mente continuó hablando.

\- Cuando después de que te dije esas horribles palabras fui a ver a Rosalee ya Monroe para contarles sobre lo que hiciste y lo que eres, no esperes que sus reacciones fueran de enojo y tristeza y preocupados por ti, yo solo los miro confundidos y enojado cuando les confesé que eres un Zauberbiest, me gritaron por qué fue posible que te haya dejado irte, aunque te expliqué lo que hiciste, ellos te defendieron hasta decirme lo que te dije que te habías podido matar, yo estaba desorientado por sus reacciones por ti y les pregunté por qué te defienden y ellos me dijeron que los Zauberbiest tienen un compañero de vida y si se rompiera ese lado ellos morirían y sufrirían tanto hasta pedir la muerte, yo desde que te dije esas palabras tan crueles me arrepentí, yo no quería que salieras herido así,me quedé muy sorprendido que Monroe me dijo que tú eras mi pareja y más cuando me preguntaron si te hice mío - Paro de hablar y yo me sonrojo por esa pregunta que hizo su amigo, no podía creer lo que me está diciendo pero sé que es real lo que me está diciendo Nick.

\- Yo les respondí que sí, pero les pregunté qué tenía que ver y fue entonces que Rosalee me gritó y me dijo la verdad una vez, que yo te he hecho el amor, el enlace se hizo y no se rompería en caso de que uno de Los dos no quieren estar con el otro y eso fue lo que pasó, yo te amo y siempre lo haré Sean, pero estaba tan enojado que dije esas malditas blasfemias, entonces fue que llegó el correo y no iba a permitir que te dejaras vencer que tú medio hermano te matará así que fui a rescatare, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por decirte eso, aunque no te haya perdonado lo de mi tía, se por qué lo hiciste tenías miedo que te matará y me convertirías en un asesino y matara a cualquier Wesen que me atravesaría sea bueno y malo - termino yo solo lo miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces tú me amas? - pregunte temeroso esperando su respuesta y mi Woge está apunto de salir de miedo.

\- Por supuesto que sí Sean y no quiero romper este lazo que nos une quiero hacerte feliz y que seas amado, también me explicaron que puedes quedar embarazada y no me importa yo te amaría a ti ya mis hijos - me sonrió y yo no pudiste aguantar más saque mi woge y comencé aullar de miedo y una emoción de esperanza.

\- No te importa que soy medio Zauberbiest y estoy feo en cuando me transformo - lo observo gimiendo y veo que su cara no está aterrada por ver mi otro yo, al contrario me sonríe y lleva una mano a mi mejilla quemada y la acaricia y eso hace que gima y la sonrisa le aumenta y me besa en mi mejilla yo me sonrojo.

\- Por supuesto que no me importa Sean te amo tal y como eres aunque me sorprendieras de que eres un Zauberbiest, pero me podría acostumbrar y para nada eres feo eres el apuesto Capitán que me enamore cuando pisa la comisaría y no digas lo contrario yo te amo - me dijo yo solo lo seguía mirado en mi Woge antes de sentir sus labios en los míos y comienza a besarme y eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara a repararse después de esa discusión, le correspondería el beso ansioso dejando salir un gruñido de placer cuando se separa de mi y yo sonríe y le sonrió antes de volver a la normalidad y lo abrazo.

\- Te amo tanto Nick, pero por favor no me dejes de nuevo y me digas esas cosas crueles, ya viste lo que pasó cuando trataron de romper el enlazó - murmurando en su pecho y sintiendo sus manos por mi cabello.

\- Lo se amor nunca mas y mas ahora que se que eres mi compañero de vida y que estás esperando un hijo conmigo - eso último me dijo con una sonrisa y yo levanto la cabeza de golpe y lo miro como si le creciera otra cabeza .

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Nick? - apenas grito y veo que se ríe de mi reacción y hasta ahora lo oigo escuchaba un latido pequeño en mí y allí supe la verdad estoy esperando un hijo de mi Nick.

\- Cuando te rescaté, Rosalee te revisé cuando no te despertaste durante tres días hizo una poción para saber qué ocurría y allí confirmó que estás embarazada, que por eso no te despertabas que el bebé estaba consumiendo tu energía hasta que Rosalee ideó una porción, para que no te robe tus energías, llevas aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo, ni te imaginas las sorpresas que llevamos a los tres por esa sorpresa y ya sabes que me sentí más culpable por lo que te dije, hubieras perdido al bebé al renunciar a tu vida, cuánto lo siento Sean en serio estoy arrepentido casi pierdo las dos personas que más amo - respondiste ya con tears en los ojos y me dolía verlo así de roto y yo lo abrazé a mi y él me correspondió con fuerza.

\- No te culpes Nick, fue mi culpa por no decirte lo que soy, pero mira, estoy bien y nuestro bebe también, así que no te preocupes amor - respondí dándole un beso y el me corresponde.

\- Pero aún así te insulta muy fuerte no debería haberte dicho eso, por mi culpa casi mueres - siguió culpando como siempre lo hace cuando estoy mal o salgo en peligro en cualquier situación.

\- Aún así no hubieras sabido si estaba embarazada Nick, lo comprendo que estabas furioso conmigo después de todo yo mandé asesinar a tu tía, así que me des merecía - eso último lo dije arrepentido y ahora Nick es el que me abraza y me da un beso en mi frente

\- No te lo mereces, Sean ya te dije que estaba enojado, pero al final lo entiendo por qué lo hiciste no te culpes, me contestó seriamente y yo lo miré asombrado antes de sentir su beso en mi frente.

\- Gracias Nick - respondí sonriendo y me devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Estoy sorprendido llevando seis meses de relación y ninguna sola vez cuando te hice el amor no sacaste tu Woge - me pregunto sonriendo y sorprendido y yo me río.

\- Es que estoy bien controlando por mi Woge contigo, por miedo que si me veías pensaba que me ibas a abandonar - dije con voz rota por ese pensamiento.

\- Pues de ahora en adelante puedes sacarlo cuando sientas que no puedes controlarlo, quiero ver tu rostro transformado, cuando pidas tu liberación - me sonrió y yo me sonrojo y el se ríe de mi reacción.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer - dije besando y el me corresponde el beso, me acuesta con suavidad y comienza a quitar nuestras ropas con dulzura dejándonos desnudos.

Comienza acariciar mi cuerpo con suavidad, y besándome hasta que llega una mano a mi miembro y comienza a acariciarme y eso hace que gima de placer a sentir su mano en mi polla y luego escucho se ríe.

\- ¿Extrañaste esto mi amor? - Me pregunto yo solo gemía de placer.

\- Por supuesto que sí - apenas pude de responder antes de sentir de nuevo sus labios en los míos.

\- Eres mío mi Sean siempre mío - dijo yo solo lo beso de nuevo, cuando de repente deja de mover mi polla y yo saco un gemido frustrado - tranquilo Sean aquí estoy, ya verás que lo vas a disfrutar mi Capitán - susurró besándome y apartándose para buscar el lubricante yo solo lo miro embobado viendo su maravilloso trasero.

Cuando vuelva con el tubo de lubricante, me sonríe mientras me siento con dos dedos para luego acostarme sobre mi y comenzar a introducirlos con suavidad y solo con su nombre cuando toque mi próstata que hace que viera a las estrellas y observó que era una risa de mis reacciones y me besa yo le correspondo ansioso el beso.

Estuvo besándome y moviendo sus dedos por un largo rato hasta que se separó de mí sacándome un gemido de tristeza y lo miro con ojos de perrito Degollado y con eso se comienza a reír.

\- Tranquilo amor ya vendrá lo mejor, confía en mí Sean - me dijo sonriéndome dándome un beso.

\- Claro que confío en ti Nick Siempre lo haré - confesé dándole un gran beso y el me corresponde enseguida veo cómo se unta el miembro con lubricante, yo soso de placer cuando empiezo a introducirlo lentamente sacándome gemidos de placer.

\- Te gusta Sean, te gusta como te hago mío - sonrió maliciosamente cuando comenzó a atacar con fuerzas, yo solo tenía más placer que no iba a aguantar mucho para que mi Woge salga como leyéndome el pensamiento me dice - quiero ver tu Woge, Sean quiero ver esa hermosa transformación que tienes y pidas por tu liberación - ordenó y yo solo me transformo y el me mira con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Oh, Nick - gruñí cuando siento una mano en mi polla y comenzó a acariciar sacándome gemidos y ver como se reía el descarado.

\- Nunca pensé que fuera tan hermoso, en tu forma de Zauberbiest, Sean te amo tanto - dijo y eso último me sacó un gran gruñido y me corro con fuerza en su mano gritando su nombre y enseguida siento que él también se está adentro de mi .

Cuando se terminaron nuestros orgasmos, me transformé de nuevo y Nick se separó de mi con suavidad sacándome un gemido de placer, para después acostarme en la cama y luego atrayéndome en su fuerte pecho, yo acurruco en su pecho, aunque yo soy más alto que el, Nick, me gusta que esté en su pecho y yo, no puedo, no me puedo quejar en absoluto me siento protegido en sus brazos, sonrió mientras sentía su mano acariciando mi cabello oscuro.

\- Que te pareció Sean te gusto hacerme nuevo - me sonrió y me dio un beso en mi frente.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Nick extrañe que me hicieras tuyo - suspire acurrucándome en su pecho feliz de que nuestras lazos se hicieron más fuertes que antes.

\- Me alegro mucho Sean, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por hacerte mío de nuevo Sean, te amo - me dijo acercándome más a él.

\- Yo también te amo Nicholas - conteste serio y veo su gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué me ocultaste tu Woge para mí eres hermoso como eres - me dijo y yo me sonrojo y volteo mi cabeza para que no vea mi vergüenza, pero Nick no me deja y hace que lo vea en sus hermosos ojos.

\- Por qué soy un Zauberbiest y somos unos seres despreciables y malvados, no sé cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí a pesar de que mandaste a matar a tu tía. Nick, lo que debes hacer es odiar al monstruo que llevo en mi - grite sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos y siento como me mira serio y comienzo a limpiar mis lágrimas.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Sean, ya te lo he dicho no me importa que eres un Zauberbiest yo te amo tal y como eres y eso que no sabías que eres un Wesen, él sentía muchos sentimientos por ti Capitán, y lo de mi tía ya estaba muy enferma y de cualquier momento iba a morir, así que no te culpes mi amor, déjame amarte y hacerte feliz a ti ya nuestro hijo - dijo Nick con voz tranquila y acariciando mi vientre con una de sus manos y eso hace que abra los ojos y el pecado contienen más lágrimas que caían en mis mejillas y que decir que me descontrole y saque mi Woge y miro como Nick me sonríe a mí me transformé y me besa en todo mi rostro y eso hace que llore más.

\- No puedo creer que de verdad me amas en cómo soy Nick - contesto tratando de tranquilizarme y una mano de Nick acaricia mi mejilla donde está la piel de Wesen y deposita un beso allí haciéndome escalofríos.

\- Pues creerlo Sean te amo tal como eres y no me importas que eres mitad Zauberbiest eres hermoso mi Capitán - dije yo lo miro ya más tranquilo transformándome de nuevo a la normalidad y le sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias Nick por todo - respondé comenzando a bostezar y veo cómo me sonríe.

\- No hay de qué pero lo mejor es que dormir un buen rato después de todo estás recuperando - me respondió preocupado y eso hizo que saltara mi corazón con fuerza y me acurrucó más a Nick.

\- Si la verdad es que si estoy cansado - respondiendo cerrando los ojos y siento un beso en mi frente.

\- Te amo Sean Renard - me dijo con voz amorosa y antes de caer dormido le responddo.

\- Yo también te amo Nick Burkhardt.

Era increíble que después de lo que pasó Nick me ama, a pesar de que yo mando a matar a su tía Nick me perdono y pesar que también le oculto soy un Zauberbiest el se disculpó conmigo por ocultarle lo que soy, y que el me ama como soy y aunque al principio nuestros lazos se rompieron por esos secretos Nick arrepentido me pidió perdón yo los acepto ahora estos lazos son más reforzados que nunca y más por el futuro hijo que va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, más estando con mi compañero de toda la vida mi Grimm Nicholas Burkhardt, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Aleta


End file.
